Casted Away
by GothMomma21
Summary: She only has one chance to let herself be free. One shot. With what felt like an eternity in shackles, can she be fearless enough to let her heart and breath escape? Will this new love she has found be what she needs? Adventure, Love, Fear, Pain, Danger, and a sizzling romance is under way for Eris. My own spin on if the gods and goddesses were in a different relm
1. Chapter 1

**I have been wanting to try and write something new and exciting with action, love, danger, and the real idea of humanity in a fantasy world. I hope everyone will enjoy. You can review or do as you may, I take everything that is given as a chance to better myself :)**

Preface:

The sky is holding it's colors. From the shades of blue, purple, pink, orange, and finally descending into the darkness of night. I feel, at peace. I feel as if the world could never harm me. What a foolish thought though. I want to be free, to never have anyone hold me down. It's the thought of being able to fly again. Why do I keep dreaming impossible dreams? Maybe to feel more human, or to feel like everyone else? I will never be like them. I am cursed. Marked. I am his, and he will always be there to remind me. A goddess who has fallen can never be free.

I look out to the ocean and smell in the air. What a beautiful night. I see all the stars reflecting into the ocean, each one telling a story. No one would know that the stars are dying, and that new one are being born every second. If humanity only knew of what I knew. Would it be nice to only know of what is in front of you? The ocean screams at me, Possidon reminding me to behave. Apollo just keeps his eyes on me, telling me in his eyes I can not run. I can never run. I can never hide.

One last smile and I slowly get off the edge of the cliff I was on. I look over at Apollo and he holds out his hand. Does he see how much I'm suffering? The goddess of discord. Cursed forever. One mistake and I am to live my life shackled.

"I'm sorry Eris, but it has to be this way." My brother tries to comfort me, but it hurts.

"I know Apollo, I can never take back the beginnings of the Trojan War, or what I did to mankind, but why can't I be like them?" I let the tears fall as I take my brothers hand. Zues, you are a monster.

"It has to be this way," he says as my dress falls down to my feet. I may not be beautiful, but I'm brave. I have a heart, too. Hades, please take my soul and let it float in eternal darkness. Anything is better then this.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope everyone likes, or tries to enjoy this story, I have another too. Any FSOG fans called Can He Help Me. I am trying to continue both stories so without further delay, Chapter 1**

 **Enjoy**

Chapter 1 - Greetings

2,000 years later

"Will you hurry YOUR ASS UP!?" I scream at Apollo, I don't want to be late for the biggest wedding of the year. Aphrodite, well her 'new self for this century' is getting married to some hot shot billionare, and I was invited. The first time I will be invited to a wedding like this.

"Hold it will you? I'm trying to tie this and it is not wanting to work for me." Apollo keeps fighting with his tie, and muttering under his breath. He loves Aphrodite, but she hasn't quite returned the feeling. She always been the one for the powerful and can give her everything. Her hearts desires. Apollo, unfortunately, has to keep an eye on me so he could never be the center of her eyes. I feel bad for him.

I check my make up one last time in the mirror and brush my hair again. The black going into red reminds me lava coming from a volcano, black from the ash and burning and red from the flames and distruction. That's me in a nutshell. My good mood starts to dim. I wish someone would see me how Apollo looks at her.

"Remember, you have to behave and don't go to far from either myself or Hera. She may be a bitch, but you know the power of Zues so let's not piss him off today shall we?" I look to the ground and then to my wrist. The black tattoo, a chain around it, a reminder that I am to never set foot in Olyimpus again, and to never reach death to let Hades have my soul. My dear Hades, my only friend and dear uncle.

"I know okay? At least you get to go home in a week, and I will have a new babysitter. Congratulations." I mutter softly and take the keys to our car. Yes, in a week I will have a new watcher, and my dear brother will get to be with our family once again. He will be worshipped the way he deserves.

I walk to the car and look out towards the city. The tall buildings that have only been constructed within the past 100 years. This land, all of it, was so beautiful. The trees, the grass, everything was so peaceful. I never understood why mankind couldn't see the beauty in what Gaia had provided but wealth and greed is a horrible thing.

I look at the clouds and the blue sky, thinking of everyone getting ready at home. Are they excited? I wonder who all was invited. Over the years, the gods and goddesses have made a truce with others of different origin. The Norse gods have been our closests friends, but the Egyptian goddesses have be the most understanding. I do miss the old times, the pyramids, the food, the royalty of the time. They knew how to throw a party.

"Eris, I hate when you get that look on your face. I know you miss home, I wish there was something I could do. Now come on, let's go see love blossom." Apollo takes my hand and off we go, watching the cars and buildings fly by.

The drive only lasts for an hour, but is long enough to leave me with my thoughts and the music. I do enjoy the classics, but the new stuff is okay too. This hiphop stuff, whatever you call it, is not my thing. I don't care to hear men call women in such vulgar names, and the women talking about their bodies as they aren't anything at all but vessels for men to use. I wonder how Isis and Athena are tolerating the music, but they probably don't have to listen to it.

Before I know it, the static in the air thickens and there is a buzz that you can feel. The gods and goddess, along with humans alike are arriving and the chatter of happiness, bitterness, love, and hate is in the air. Aristocrats talk with others, men try and sweet talk the ladies. If only some of them knew that they could end them with one snap of the fingers.

We pull in and I just want to get out and hit the mini bar. My chance to finally get to feel like everyone else. I'm not cuffed, I am not on anyones chain. Today, I get to have a since of freedom. Apollo looks over at me and smiles. He really has been patient through the years, even though he wanted to be where he belonged.

I slowly descend from the vehicle and I can feel the eyes on me. The Greeks know I'm here. The others don't care who I am, but to them, I'm a threat. I'm marked. I'm dangerous. I'm so alone. I make my way to the front, holding onto my brother, and offer my invite to prove I was invited here. The look on Ares face was one to never forget.

"Well, I guess they let you out of your cage huh?" The venom in his words with the smile on his face made it burn just a little more.

"Brother, she has promised to be on her best behavior. Need I remind you, that you don't have a wonderful past either. You lead people into their wars, to their deaths. You let others slaughter one another. She made a mistake and has been barred, you make a mistake and you get a slap on the wrist, now let us by, Aphrodite would like to see her." As Apollo squares his shoulders, the heat of the sun is in him. I can feel the power within him.

He waves us by, and we walk into the hall and I am blown away. The beauty, the artistry, the music, the food, everything is perfect. This is how all her weddings and ceremonies are. It is all the best. If only the poor man knew in 25 years, she will vanish in an 'accident' and return back home or go somewhere else to have some other foolish man marry her. The gods started to get smart of her actions the third or forth time around.

Apollo has me let go and makes his way over to Dagur, Delling, and Magni, all Norse gods, all powerful. They close by us, and I try and stay away as they know of my history and are not to sunshiney towards me. They nod at me and go back to talking and smiling at Apollo. I look around and see if there is anyone I can find to just talk with, but my tattoo starts to burn. He's close by.

I turn to find Zues starring at me, watching. He's making sure I don't do anything stupid, anything out of jealousy or rage. As the goddess of discord. The goddess of messing up everyones lives. One apple was all it took to ruin everything.

I nod at him and turn away, finally getting to the bar. I breathe in slowly, the smell of salt, sugars, alcohol, perfumes, and flowers fill the air. I open my eyes and smile. Today, I'm another guest. Today I'm ordinary enough.

"What can I get you?" the bartender asks. He looks so strange in his bright green and pink vest and bow tie. Only you Aphrodite.

"Umm, just some wine please. Red." I take my glass and look at everyone starting to go to the tables and chat. Luckily we are sitting with Apollo's friends so I don't have to make small talk. They will let me sit in peace. I make my way and sit down next to Magni and he just smiles and nods. I nod back and listen as the procession goes on and vows are said.

In all the ceremony takes an hour but I can't seem to keep my eyes on the couple of the night, instead someone catches my eye. Balder, the god of light. The god of everything opposite of me. He keeps looking over, stealing a glance as the three women around him look at the couple with tears in their eyes. What does he want from me?

Finally, the I do's and kisses are done and the real party starts with food, more wine, cake, and music blast through the hall. I smile and sit towards the edge of the dancing room hoping someone will ask me to dance, just to let me feel normal and before I know it, Loki makes his way over. He smiles his amazing smile, and takes my hand.

"You look sexy this evening, I can't believe your guard dog let you out. Didn't he know I would try and steal you away?" he purrs into my ear.

"Maybe that's what I wanted," I pur back, holding on closer. Loki and I have a past, and not a good one. The one man that I can lose myself into and let every bit of who I am unfold. He doesn't care. He doesn't judge me, because we are the same.

"I thought the last time would have been enough to make your brother melt me away, or does fires turn him on?" Oh yes, the Chicago fire. Not my finest moment at trying to run away.

I look over at Apollo, who is dancing with the bride and the smile on his face tells me everything I need to know. I smile back and move in closer to Loki. We dance away to two dances and laugh and reminise of old times. He knew how much I wanted to be free, how much I wanted to escape.

Before we could make our way off the dance floor, Balder taps on my shoulder and the look in his eyes makes me question why I didn't run. The only question he says is, "may I?" and my only response is a light nod.

He pulls me in for a slow dance, and puts one hand on my waist, lighting a fire through my soul, and the other take my other hand, cooling the burn from my tattoo. I can see all eyes on us as we start to sway with the music, and a billion questions blasts through my brain. The loudest of them all is, why me?

"I know what you are thinking, and I just want you to know, I don't think you are evil. I don't think you are a disaster. I want to help unchain you, but I need to the key to a lock you hide very well," we move more to the music and I can feel the burn from Loki's stare. I've always been his girl. Everyone knows it, even his past cosort knew it.

I let go and move back, "I'm sorry but I have to go," and before I know it, I am running. I am running so fast, that I run out the doors and away from the party. The night, the darkness, slowly filling me in. The pull of the night air, filling my lungs and lifting me up. I feel like I can almost fly. The goddess of strife, discord. The woman that has nothing. The loser.

I stare up at the night sky, watching the stars and a familiar feeling comes back. The thought of that night, the memory of the ocean, all starts to fill me again. Tears well in my eyes and sting me. Falling. Crashing into the Earth. Why me?


End file.
